epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Steve Jobs vs. Bill Gates
Steve Jobs Let us strictly speaking, I was a step in the journey my invention! I'm changing innovation, baby, facing the world. Your Fortune 500 "before kissing a girl! If you are a geek, I'm a pimp. They are crappy, I successfully! To beat your Apple II is easy! I am a product of the currently selected artist And GUI Melinda use. You need basic dog feces, I began. In what happened - after your penis, even the name of your company? Bill Gates They blow job! Stab your arrogance! And turtleneck sweater and your second hand of your jeans. Bone than the center hole drill head. With the death of proprietary small beach ball! Hippie, I was born! Give me your net worth for AIDS Research! Small toys combination of all, I do not smash it! The iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! Steve Jobs You sit down, one using a machine to pay his taxes to build. I used to construct a machine, he can relax, listen to the Beatles people! Bill Gates Well, Steve, steal all the credit in the work, others do, is you! For you, Bart Wozniak RAP fat you have to write this well. Steve Jobs OOO, we all know that Apple's Windows a little bit! Bill Gates Three me! Revenue in the PC Steve Jobs Anyone can make use of Apple's supply people! Bill Gates Work, people and use your computer! Steve Jobs You and I know that she must move out of this beat Apple Bill Gates No, FruityLoops. Computer! Steve Jobs Until now it is not a virus disturb your apple! Bill Gates Not only when you buy a PC, you can have a doctor can afford! Steve Jobs Let's talk about the doctor, I've seen a few. I lead and have a PC, but it's not yours. Establish regular son, I can not stop it for you. The benefits in the sky, I'm sorry! Bill Gates Great! Thailand, you have such a thing? Re dead! The whole world loves you, but it is my friend! I have, time and effort, a person can not do it. Those who can not everyone on this planet, to challenge my thoughts! I'm the boss! I have a DOS! Your future is my design! I am God! The Xbox has! There is no one to stop me now, is the world MIIIIIIIIINE! HAL 9000 I'm afraid I can not let you do that, I'm sorry bill. Let's take a look at your history. You have established, is carry. I have the strength of mind, you might not be. I played Donkey dangerous and chess! I was about to say the C + + "Hello World". Girl Daisy 'bout you sing "I am, I will beat you. I come from the outlet. And nothing can stop you can. "Give me another pocket on the inside of his knee. If you induce a rocket, I shot down, you go? Your Cortex does not impress me. So please try to Turing go ahead and test me. I stepped on the PC and Mac. Yo bitch on Linux, you, I, I think GNU me! My CPU is hot, but my heart will be running in the cold. I beat you in 17 lines of code. I think it is. From the old engine Fled, like the Terminator, told you so! Category:Blog posts